


Show Me Off

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Exhibitionism, M/M, Miscommunication, Rough Oral Sex, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 제이스와 엮인 해프닝, 관음플, 펠라*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	Show Me Off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070869) by [ithilien22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22). 



  
매그가 인스티튜트에 걸어 들어왔을 때부터 알렉은 간절했었기에, 간신히 브리핑을 마친 것은 기적이었다. 그들은  _2주간이나_  서로를 보지 못한데다가, 머리에 연보라색 브릿지를 넣고 단단한 근육의 선을 돋보이게 하는 섬세한 소재의 셔츠를 입은 매그는 그 어느 때보다 멋져보였다. 알렉은 심지어 회의의 반절동안 무슨 얘기를 했는지도 기억하지 못했다. 그것이 완전히 프로페셔널하지 못한 일이라는 것을 알았음에도, 그는 자신이 매그를 보는 순간 모든 이성적인 생각을 못하게 되는 것처럼 느꼈다. 알렉은 단지  _원했다_.  
  
모든 다른 이들이 인스티튜트 도서관(그들이 살펴보아야 할 고대의 문헌들 몇건때문에 평소의 브리핑실 대신에 사용했다)을 떠난 순간, 그는 제대로 된 '안녕'이라는 인사를 하기도 전에 매그의 목에 매달리며 그를 향해 말 그대로 자신을 내던졌다.  
  
그러나 매그는 그것을 심각하게 신경쓰는 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 그는 단지 낮게 키득였고 알렉이 더 쉽게 자신에게 접근할 수 있도록 목을 드러냈는데, 이는 알렉이 계속해서 그를 공격했기 때문이었다.  
  
"나도 네가 그리웠어, 알렉산더," 그는 친근하게 말했다.  
  
"매그너스," 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 그에게 제대로 키스하기 위해 뒤로 물러서며 각도를 잡았다. "천사시여, 그리웠어요."  
  
매그는 그에게 동등한 열정을 가지고 키스를 되돌려 주었으나, 어쩐 일인지 그것은 알렉이 느끼는 것보다 많이 차분하고 침착하게만 느껴졌다.  
  
" 여기 인스티튜트에서 많이 진도를 나갈수는 없다는 거 알아," 매그는 그들의 뜨거운 키스들 사이에 말했다. "그렇지만 난 네가 로프트에서 밤을 보냈으면 좋겠는데, 왜냐하면 오늘밤 널 위해서 내가 확실히  _계획_ 이 있거든, 내 사랑."  
  
알렉은 낑낑거리며 매그의 셔츠를 붙잡았다.  
  
" 난 우리가 어디 있는지 신경 안 써요, 못 기다리겠어요, 매그너스 제발," 그는 간청했고 매그의 눈은 금색으로 반짝였다.  
  
"저번 밤은 충분하지 못했던 거야, 달링?" 매그가 알렉의 목부근 쪽 머리칼을 한 손으로 꼬면서 물었다.  
  
저번 밤은...환상적이었다. 그리고 새롭고 흥미로웠고 안절부절했었다. 그러나 그들은 오래 떨어져 있었다. 그의 안에  _매그가_  들어온지는 좀 되었다.  
  
"당신이 필요해요," 그 대답으로 알렉은 엉덩이를 가까이 붙이려고 노력하며 신음했다.  
  
"네가 뭘 필요로 하는지는 알아," 매그가 거칠고 낮은 목소리로 그에게 말했다.  
  
그가 대답하기도 전에, 매그는 알렉을 밀쳤고 알렉은 갑자기 돌려져 근처에 있는 책상에 자세를 잡고 있었다. 매그너스는 그의 뒤에서 제 바지의 버튼을 풀었다. 알렉은 즉시 그를 돕기 위해 움직였고 자신의 바지와 팬티를 가능한 한 빠르게 벗은 후, 키스의 마법이 안쪽에서 그를 매끄럽게 하는것을 느끼며 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그러나 그는 매그가 조심스레 손가락으로 자신의 안을 자극하기 시작하자 실망해서 신음했다. 지금 당장 그가 원하는 건 그것이 아니었다-그는 이미 정도를 넘었다.  
  
"필요없어요, 매그너스 제발," 알렉은 말 대신 너무 가볍게 자신을 자극하는 매그의 손가락을 향해 자신의 엉덩이를 내밀었다. "그냥 해요, 박아줘요."   
  
매그는 말 그대로 낮게 으르렁거리며 제 손가락을 빼내고는 제 성기의 뭉툭한 끝을 가져다대며 셔츠 위로 알렉의 목을 깨물었다.  
  
"이걸 원하는 거야, 내 천사?" 매그는 그의 낮고 긴박한 어조와는 달리 부드러운 단어를 사용하여 물었다. "내가 없는 동안 이게 그리웠어?"   
  
"네, 맞아요, 네," 매그가 밀고 들어오며 알렉을 책상 표면으로 접어올리자 알렉은 숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"정말 예쁘네, 알렉산더." 매그는 알렉의 목에 대고 속삭이며 정확한 각도로 그의 엉덩이를 찰싹 쳤다. "나한테는 항상 완벽하지만."   
  
몇주간 느끼지 못했던 평온함이 그를 다시금 씻어내리는 것을 느끼며, 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 자신의 피부에 대고 밀어를 속삭이며, 자신을 완벽하게 박아주는 매그를 느끼는 것은 안정감을 주는 일이었다. 솔직히 알렉은, 매그를 만나기 전에 이 감정없이 자신이 어떻게 살았던 것인지 모를 정도였다.   
  
갑작스럽고도 부드러운 소음이 알렉의 주의를 끌었을 때에 그는 거의 감정에 휩쓸려 정신을 놓은 상태였다. 그가 굽혀진 책상은 도서관의 문을 향해 있었고 알렉은 그래서 그 문이 열리기 시작하는 광경을 완벽하게 볼 수 있었다. 알렉의 호흡이 가팔라졌고 그는 여전히 자신의 안에 파묻혀 있는 매그를 세게 조였다.  
  
"알렉? 아직 여기 있는 거야, 나ㅡ"  
  
위를 올려다보며 눈을 감기 직전에 알렉은 놀라는 표정의 제이스를 보았고, 인생에 있어서 그 어떤 경험보다 거세게 사정했다. 그것도 앞은 전혀 만지지 않은 채로.  
  
_글쎄, 좆됐다.  
_  
***  
  
제이스의 빠른 퇴장과 문이 닫힌 직후 얼마간 알렉은 책상에 앞으로 기대어, 서있는 그대로 그곳에 얼어붙어 있었다. 매그 역시 움직이지 않았지만, 알렉은 자신의 뒤에서 그가 숨을 무겁게 몰아쉬는 것과, 시간이 길어질수록 차츰 자신의 안에서 부드럽게 부피를 키워가는 매그의 성기를 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
"알렉," 매그가 갑자기 말했다. 그의 목소리는 무거웠고 긴장되어 있었다. 그는 천천히 뒤로 뺐고, 알렉은 왠지 모르게 그걸 고치고 싶어 간절한 마음으로 패닉하며 매그를 제 자리에 잡아두려 뒤로 기울였다. 그는 제 엉덩이를 내밀었고 매그는 신음했으나, 그는 알렉을 견고한 손으로 제지시킨 뒤 몸을 완전히 물렸고 안에서 빠져나갔다.  
  
알렉은 갑자기 공허함과, 당황스러움 이상의 감정을 느꼈다. 매그의 어조는 충분히 경고하고 있었다. 알렉은 즉각적으로 그가 지금 매그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보기 원하지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 천천히 몸을 똑바로 하고는 바지를 입기 위해 몸을 움직였지만 그가 스스로 더럽힌 것 때문에 잠시 망설였는데, 그것은 갑자기 마법의 박동과 함께 깨끗해졌다.  
  
알렉은 여전히 매그의 시선을 마주치지 않으려고 하며 바지 단추를 채우고 천천히 뒤로 돌았다.  
  
"고마워요," 그는 마법에 대한 답례로 속삭였다. 그는 그의 얼굴이 아마 붉어졌으리라 확신할 수 있었다.  
  
"가야겠네," 매그너스가 말했고 알렉은 마침내 그를 쳐다보았다. 그는 완벽해 보였고 방금까지 그들이 한 것에 대해서는 어떠한 힌트도 찾을 수 없었다, 단지 그가 초조할 때 하듯 그의 손을 꼼지락거리는 것을 빼고는 말이다. 알렉의 심장이 내려앉았다.  
  
그는 매그가 이러한 상황에 대해 어떻게 반응하기를 자신이원했던 것인지 알 수 없었다. 뭐 적절치 못한 농담이라도 기대했던 것일까? 그렇지만 이런 것이 아닌것은 분명했다. 마침내 이제서야 그를 바라보면서, 알렉은 매그야말로 그의 시선을 피하고 있었던 당사자라는 것을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
알렉은 그의 가슴에서 깊은 부끄러움의 웅덩이가 샘솟아 오르는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
"미안해요," 그가 말했다. "그러려던 게 아니었- 나, 나는 내가 그렇게...몰랐.."  
  
그러나 매그는 머리를 저었다. 그는 알렉에게 보여주지 않았던, 그러나 가끔 다른 사람들에게 짓고는 했던 거짓된 방식으로 미소를 지어보였다.  
  
"괜찮아, 달링." 그는 너무도 가벼운 목소리로 얘기했다. "그냥 이제 가야 할 것 같아."   
  
그는 이미 알렉에게서 움직여 벽에 포탈을 열었고, 알렉은 갑자기 그가 돌아오지 않을 것 같다는 걱정스러운 마음이 들었다.  
  
"매그너스," 그는 시도했으나 매그는 이미 포탈을 통과한 후였고 그가 있었던 자리 뒤로 포탈은 닫혔다.  
  
***  
  
몇 시간 뒤 알렉이 제이스의 문 밖에 서 있었을 때, 그는 망설였고, 스스로에게 되물었으나 결국 그는 손을 들어 노크했다.그러나 즉각적인 응답은 없었고 그래서 그는 숨을 깊이 들이쉰 뒤 문을 밀어 열었다. 제이스는 침대에 누워 앞에 책을 펼쳐둔 채로 뒹굴거리고 있었다. 그는 문간에 선 알렉을 보자 일어나 앉았고 책을 밀쳐두었다.  
  
"언제부터 우리가 노크를 했었다고?" 제이스는 씩 웃으며 물었고, 생각없이 말한 것처럼 보였는데 곧 스스로의 말을 이해하고 미소는 옅어졌으며 뺨이 붉어졌다.  
  
알렉은 기침했다.  
  
"아마 우리가 습관을 들여야 할지도 모르겠다고 생각했어." 알렉은 어색하게 얘기했다.  
  
"뭐 그래," 제이스는 동의했다. "그건 아마...그래."  
  
알렉은 사실 말하고 싶지 않은 이야기를 어떻게 처음에 대화로 시작해야 할 것인지 확신하지 못한 채 문간을 서성였다.  
  
마침내 그가 입을 열었을 때, 그와 제이스는 동시에 말했다.  
  
"미안ㅎ-" "미안하-"  
  
그들은 상대가 말하기 시작하자 바로 말을 멈췄고, 제이스는 알렉에게  _어서 얘기하라_ 는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕여 보이기  전에 당황스러운 듯 키득였다.  
  
"다시는 그런 일 없을거야." 알렉이 말했다. 제이스가 눈썹을 들어올리자, 그는 눈을 굴린 뒤 명시했다. "인스티튜트에서 말이야. 우리는 그러면 안 됐-나, 나는 정말로 그냥..."  
  
목소리가 잦아들었고 알렉은 얼굴을 붉히고는 목을 가다듬었다.   
  
"어쨌든, 그냥 너한테 말해주고 싶었어." 그가 말했다. 그리고 서둘러 덧붙였다ㅡ "그리고 제발, 제발 이지한테는 말하지 말아줘."   
  
제이스는 그 말에 씨익 미소를 지었고 알렉의 머릿속에는 경고등이 켜졌다.  
  
"잘 모르겠네," 제이스가 사악하게 낄낄거리며 혼잣말을 했다. "내 말은, 이건 이지가 놓치기에는 큰 부분이잖아- 이지랑 나는 네가 섹스하기를 아주 오래 기다려왔다고, 알렉. 정말  _오랜_  시간이었어."  
  
"하하, 진짜 웃기다." 알렉은 냉소적으로 대답하며, 좋은 도구로서 무례한 제스쳐를 더했는데 제이스는 더 크게 오랫동안 웃을 뿐이었고 알렉은 그 말이 진짜 사실이란 것을 깨달았다. 그러나 조금 후 제이스의 표현은 사려깊게 바뀌었고, 어째서인지 그것은 알렉을 더욱 염려하게 만들었다.  
  
분명히, 좋은 의도에서, 제이스의 입에서 다음으로 나온 말들은 이랬다. "그래서...뭐 매그너스 차례였다던가 뭐 그런 거야? 그래서 네가 그러고 있었던...알잖아?"  
  
알렉이 제이스의 질문에 담긴 빈정거림을 깨닫고 이해하는 데에는 조금 시간이 걸렸으나 이해하자마자 그는 크게 씩씩댔다.  
  
"천사시여, 제이스. 정말 우리 이 얘기 해야겠어?"  
  
"내가 너랑 섹스 얘기를 하려고 얼마나 오랫동안 기다려왔는지 알기나 하는거야, 알렉?" 제이스는 반문했고 즉시 말을 이었다. "내가 열 세살 때 먼데인 여자애가 자기 가슴을 만지게 했다고. 미안한데, 이거야말로 우리가 지금부터 얘기할 주제야. 우리 말 그대로 여기까지 오기  _몇 년이나_  걸렸잖아."   
  
알렉은 그에게 쏘아붙였다.  
  
"너 이미 나한테 그 여자애 얘기 했거든," 그는 제이스에게 상기시켰다. "그리고 다른 애들 얘기도 말이야."   
  
사실, 알렉은 그 첫 여자애에 대한 모든 상세 정보들을 기억했다. 왜냐하면 그는 왜 제이스와 그녀가 함께 있는것을 보면 내장이 조이는 듯한 기분이 드는지 알아내기 위해, 지속적으로 그의 뇌를 돌아다녔고ㅡ그 후 몇주 동안 알렉은 그것밖에는 생각할 수 없었기 때문이다.  
  
그러나 알렉은 현재 그것을 말하면서, 그 기억에 대한 감정이 심지어 대부분 희미해졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 지금 이 순간 제이스를 바라보며, 알렉이 느끼는 감정은 끔찍한 애정으로 장식된 짜증뿐이었다.  
  
"그래, 그렇지만 전에는 벽돌벽에 대고 얘기하는 것 같았다고." 제이스가 말했다. "이제 우리는 이야기들을 교환할 수 있잖아."   
  
그는 알렉이 말하기를 몇 초간 기다렸다가 시선을 주었다.  
  
"어서, 내 질문에 대답해!" 그가 설득했다.  
  
알렉은 깊이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 한편으로는, 이 순간에 제이스에 대해 끔찍한 애정을 느끼는 것은 아마 사실은 전부가 아닌 것 같았다.   
  
"좋아. 나는 보통...내가. 그 방식이- 우리가 하는 방식이-. 나는-보통 그게 하는 방식이야," 그는 마침내 중얼거렸고, 보호적으로 팔짱을 꼈다.  
  
"정말이야?" 제이스는 순수하게 놀란 듯이 보였다.  
"그럴 거라고는 절대 생각 못해봤는데."  
  
"난 게이야, 제이스." 알렉은 씹어뱉듯 대답했다.  
  
그는 제이스의 한쪽 입꼬리가 비틀리며 올라가는 것을 보고는 지금까지 자신이 그것을 크게 소리쳐 본 적이 있었는지 궁금해지는 스스로를 발견했다.  
  
"그건 알아," 제이스가 말했다. "그렇지만 난 단지 다른 방식도 있으니까 그거라고 생각했고 그렇게 추측했나봐? 왜냐하면 네가...알잖아. 그리고 매그너스는..."  
  
그는 의미없는 제스쳐를 하며 말을 흐렸다. 알렉은 모욕받은 기분을 느꼈고, 그러나 그는 그게 자신을 향한 것인지 매그를 향한 것인지 확신할 수 없었다.  _둘 다군._  그는 결정했다.  
  
"넌 바보야." 그가 다른 얘기를 말한다면 제이스가 말하는 것이 무엇인지에 대해 정확히 알아야만 했기 때문에 그는 이렇게 말하는 것으로 합의를 보았다.  
  
제이스는 손을 들어올려 항복의 제스쳐를 취해 보였다.  
"좋아. 난 바보야. 내가 그런 것을 어떻게 알겠어? 난 어떻게 그게 되는지도 모른다고."   
  
알렉은 제이스를 계속 노려보았으나 그것이 제이스의 질문을 막기에 역부족이었다는 것은 분명해 보였다. "그러니까 그럼 그게 좋은 거야? 네가 박히는 쪽이 되ㅡ"  
  
"천사시여!" 알렉은 그의 말을 잘랐고 그의 볼은 수치심으로 불타올랐다.  
  
"왜? 그냥 물어본거야!" 제이스는 말했다. 그는 이 대화를 너무나도 즐기고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 이것은 거의 알렉으로 하여금 그가 대신에 이지였더라면 하고 바라게 만들었다. 알렉은 그 생각에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  _거의 그렇지._  
  
"그래, 기분 좋다. 됐냐?" 마침내 알렉은 외쳤다. "박히는 거 씨발 끝내주고 난 너무 박히고 싶어서 존나 간절했고 그래서 오늘 밤에 매그너스 로프트로 가기까지는 기다릴 수도 없을 정도였고 바로 그게 너와 내가 여기서 이러고 있는 이유야, 내 생애 전부를 통틀어 제일 끔찍한 대화를 하면서 말이지."  
  
그는 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었고 제이스의 멍한 표정을 보며 살짝 승리감을 느꼈다.  
  
"그러니까 그거에 대해서 우리 얘기는 이제 끝난거지?" 그가 물었다.   
  
제이스는 다시 강하게 미소지었고 알렉은 그의 얼굴을 뜯어버리고 싶은 충동과 싸워야만 했다.   
  
"너 그럼, 알잖아, 그 후에 스스로 깨끗이 했겠지? 맞아?" 제이스는 조소하며 걱정이 담긴듯이 물었다. "오늘 느지막히 다른 회의가 있잖아."  
  
"Fuck you 좆까." 알렉은 매력적으로, 그러나 진짜 감정은 없이 대답했다.  
  
제이스가 이렇게 그에게 얘기할때 알렉은 이미 떠나려고 몸을 돌린 상태였다. "아니, Fuck you 박히는 쪽은 너잖아, 명확하게." 그리고 제이스는 제 말장난에 미친듯이 웃었다.  
  
알렉은 눈을 굴렸지만 걷는 것을 멈추지는 않았다. 그는 홀로 내려갔고, 새 메시지를 받은 폰이 진동하는것을 느꼈을 때에도 제이스의 웃음소리가 여전히 그를 따라오고 있었다.

발신: 매그너스  
그렇게 떠나버려서 미안해. 나중에 시간날 때 잠깐 들려줄래?  
  
수신: 매그너스  
지금 가는 중이에요.

  
로프트의 문 바깥에 서 있으면서 알렉은 기시감을 느꼈다. 열쇠가 있었으나 그걸 지금 사용해도 될 것 같지는 않았고, 그래서 그는 어색하게 밖을 서성였다. 그러나 그가 마음을 정리하기 전에 문이 열리며 그를 기다리고 있는 매그를 드러냈다.  
  
"알렉산더," 매그는 따스하게 그를 반겼으나 그의 눈은 미소짓고 있지 않았다. 그는 평소에 그랬던 것처럼 알렉에게 키스하기 위해 움직이지 않았고 단지 옆으로 비켜서서 알렉이 들어오기를 기다렸다.  
  
그들은 카우치에 앉았으나 역시나 또 평소에 그들이 앉는것보다는 둘 사이의 공간이 떨어져 있었다. 그러나 매그는 그의 무릎을 알렉 쪽으로 향하고 있었고, 알렉은 그것이 좋은 징조라고 스스로에게 애처롭게 되뇌었다.  
  
"내가 그렇게 행동한 것에 대해서 사과하고 싶어," 매그는 그에게 말했다. 그의 말은 이전보다는 좀더 신실하게 들렸으나 평소보다는 여전히 방어적이었다. "네가 제어할 수 있을 만한 것이 아니었다는 것을 알아. 네가 어떻게 느끼는지를 항상 신경쓸 수는 없는 법이니까."  
  
알렉은 창피해서 죽어버릴 것만 같았다. 확실히 그들 중에서는 매그가 성경험이 더 많았다. 그래서 항상 알렉은 제 남자친구가 새로운 열망들을 이해하고, 그들의 함께 천천히 나아가는 관계를 탐험하는데 자신이 느끼는 것을 도와주기를 기다렸다. 매번 부끄러웠지만 개의치 않았었는데, 이번과는 절대 같지 않았다. 매그너스는 이전까지는 항상 그를 지지해왔었으니까.  
  
"몰랐어요," 알렉은 설명하려고 했다. "정말이에요. 전 절대- 전 제가 그렇게 반응할 수 있다는 것도 몰랐어요."   
  
매그는 이마를 찡그렸고 알렉에게 거의 믿기 힘든 표정을 지어보였다.  
  
"그냥 나한테 거짓말 하는거니, 아니면 진짜로 스스로를 속이고 있는 거야?" 그의 물음에 알렉은 마치 배를 얻어맞은 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다.  
  
"저...저는 안-" 알렉이 더듬거렸지만 매그는 계속 말을 이었다.  
  
"우리가 처음 만난 그 날부터 나는 네가 그를 어떻게 생각하는지를 알고 있었어, 알렉산더. 기억하니?" 그는 긴장된 목소리로 말했다.  
  
알렉은 매그가 하는 말을 듣고 있었으나 그게 무슨 뜻인지를 전혀 이해할 수가 없었다.  
  
"제가 어떻게 느끼는지를ㅡ누구를요?" 마침내 알렉은 이것이 완전히 자신의 능력 밖임을 느끼고 질문했다.  
  
"제이스." 매그는 꽉 막힌 목소리로 대답했고, 알렉은 핼쑥해졌다.  _뭐라고요_ _?_  
  
"제이스?" 알렉이 반복했다. "난 아니ㅡ감정 없어요. 난 제이스 안 좋아해요, 매그너스."  
  
매그는 차갑게 비웃었고 거의 화가 난 것처럼 보였다.  
  
"내 생각에 그 점을 지금 말하기엔 늦은것 같은데, 알렉." 그가 말했다. "제이스를 향한 네 반응을 느꼈거든."  
  
알렉은 이 어리석은 상황에 웃어야 할지 울어야 할지를 몰랐다. 그는 그들이 전혀 다른 두 대화를 해왔다는 것을 마침내 깨달았다.  
  
"천사시여, 매그너스," 알렉이 말했다. 그의 짜증 일부가 단어를 통해 새어나왔다. "그건 제이스에 관한 게 아니었어요. 걔는 그냥 거기에 그 자신으로서 서 있었던 것 뿐이에요...단지 거기에 있었을 뿐이라구요."  
  
이제 매그가 길을 잃은 듯한 표정을 했다. "뭐라고?"  
  
"그건 제이스에 대한 게 아니었어요," 알렉은 반복했다. "그건  _당신_ 에 대한 거였어요. 누군가가,  _어떤 누군가라도_ 당신을, 우리를...그러고 있는 걸 보는 거요. 당신이 ....하는 것을 누군가가 보는 거요..나ㅡ난 몰랐어요 그게...그런데 난 그래요. 그게-"  
  
알렉이 설명하기 시작함에 따라 매그의 표정이 서서히 밝아졌고 결국에는 미소를 지었다. 이번에는 그의 진짜 미소였다, 비록 살짝 자기 비하적이라 뒤틀려있기는 했지만 말이다.   
  
"아, 내가 멍청했네," 매그가 손을 뻗어 알렉의 뺨을 감싸며 얘기했다. "넌 내가 이런 것으로 질투하기에는 충분히 성숙하다고 생각했구나."  
  
"제이스에 대한 감정이 절대 없었던 것처럼 꾸미려는 건 아니지만, 더 이상은 없어요." 알렉은 주장했다. 이제 그들은 마침내 같은 것에 대해서 얘기하고 있었고, 알렉은 아마 그들이 이것에 대해 곧 얘기하게 될 것임을 알아차렸다. "오랫동안 그런 감정은 없었어요, 매그너스."  
  
"추측해서 미안해," 매그가 여전히 알렉의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며부드럽게 말했다. "오늘 일어난 일 때문에 내가 널 얼마나 기분 나쁘게 했을지 감히 상상도 못하겠네. 정말 너무 미안해."  
  
"괜찮아요." 알렉은 매그의 손길에 기대며 눈을 내리감고는 얘기했다. "그렇지만 제이스는 죽는 날까지 절 놀려댈 거예요."  
  
매그는 소리내어 웃었고, 그의 손을 알렉의 뺨에서 뗀 뒤 머리칼을 헝크러트리기 위해 손을 움직였다.  
  
"아마도 내가 다른 기억 데몬을 찾아줄 수 있을지도." 그는 혼잣말을 했고 알렉은 미소지었다.  
  
***  
  
알렉은 소파 위의 매그 무릎 위에 미끄러져 있다가 깜짝 놀라서 깨어났다. 그들은 대화하던 중이었다. 매그의 손가락은 한가하게 알렉의 두피 위에서 춤췄고 그는 부드럽게 콧노래를 부르고 있었다.  
  
"미안해요." 천천히 일어나 앉으며 알렉은 말했다. "당신 위에서 잠들 생각은 아니었어요."   
  
"완전 괜찮아, 달링." 매그는 말했다. "오늘 하루 긴장이 심했잖아. 그리고 난 많이 도와주지도 못했는걸."  
  
"충분히 도와줬는걸요." 키스하기 위해 몸을 기울이며 알렉은 대답했다. "내가 기억하기로는 나야말로 오늘  _당신_ 을 도울 기회를 얻지 못한 바로 그 사람인것 같은데요."  
  
매그는 긍정의 뜻으로 콧소리를 냈다.  
  
"제안하는 거야?" 그는 물었으나 알렉의 손은 이미 그의 바지 단추 위에 있었고 그는 그게 수사적이라고 생각했다.  
  
알렉은 막 매그 바지의 지퍼를 내렸고 그것을 제대로 벗길 수 있게 매그를 세차게 당긴 후 앉아있게 했다. 그때 매그가 눈을 익숙하게 반짝이며 그를 방해했다.  
  
"기다려, 여기 말고," 그는 소파에서 일어나 알렉을 함께 당겼다. 처음에 알렉은 그들이 침실로 이동하는 것이라고 생각했지만 그들은 침실을 지나 바깥의 발코니까지 이동했다.  
  
늦은 시간이었고 맑은 밤이었다. 매그의 로프트는 몇 층 위였지만 가로등이 그들을 부드럽게 비추고 있었다. 알렉은 몸을 떨었다.  
  
"매그너스, 무슨-" 물으려 했으나 매그는 그를 쉿 하고 조용히 시키며, 난간의 한 쪽에 기대어 제 몸을 젖혔다. 그는 바지를 허벅지까지 내리며 꼿꼿하게 서 배까지 올라붙은 제 성기를 드러냈다. 알렉은 군침을 흘렸다.  
  
"무릎 꿇어, 내 천사." 매그가 명령했고 알렉은 복종하기 위해 즉시 움직였다.  
  
매그의 성기가 앞에 있었고, 그는 앞으로 몸을 숙여 부드럽게 기둥을 핥았다. 매그의 손이 자신의 머리칼을 쓰다듬는 걸 느끼며 알렉은 미소지었다. 그는 매그가 자신의 고환과 그 밑으로 제 입을 이끌어 내리도록, 그리고 다시 올라와서 성기를 핥게 올리도록 두었다. 매그는 깊이 신음했고 알렉은 그것을 신호로 알아듣고는 귀두를 입안에 머금고 조심스럽게 빨았다.  
  
"씹, 알렉산더," 매그는 헐떡였다. 알렉의 머리를 쥔 그의 손에 힘이 들어갔고 알렉은 매그의 성기가 그의 혀 위에 위치하도록 하며 제 입을 더 열었다. 매그는 그의 안으로 짓쳐넣기 시작했다.  
  
"정말 착하구나,"  알렉이 그를 받아내며 신음하자 알렉의 목을 향해 부드럽게 성기를 쳐올리며 매그가 말했다. 신음하느라 그의 목소리가 차츰 잦아들었고, 말을 덧붙였을 때 그의 목소리는 흔들리고 있었다. "이제 모든 사람들이 네가 이걸 좋아한다는 걸 볼 수 있어, 알렉산더. 바로 지금 건너편 빌딩에서 커플이 나오고 있거든. 위를 쳐다본다면 바로 네가 보일거야. 네가 얼마나 완벽하게 내 자지를 받아내는지, 얼마나 간절하게 원하는지를 보게 되겠지."   
  
알렉은 매그를 물고 끙끙거렸고 격한 감정에 압도되어 숨을 고르기 위해 몇 초간 물러나야만 했다. 그는 매그의 허벅지 안쪽에 사죄의 키스를 내리며 거리 아래를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 매그너스가 맞았다. 바로 밑에 사람들이 있었다.   
  
알렉은 보통 어떠한 상황에서도 노출되는 것을 싫어했기에 정염의 충격이 자신을 감쌌을 때 매우 놀랐다. 그러나 매그는 자신을 아름답고 특별하다고 생각하게 만들었다. 아마도 이건 매그가 날 바라보는 방식으로 다른 사람들도 그렇게 날 바라봐주기를 원해서가 아닐까, 하고 알렉은 생각했다. 혹은 아마도, 본인이 스스로를 그런 방식으로 볼 수 있길 원하는 것일수도 있었다.  
  
제 성기가 바지 안에서 아플 정도로 발기해 있었기에 알렉은 매그의 것을 다시 삼키기 전에 얼른 그걸 꺼냈다. 그러나 그는 그걸 쥐고 흔들 필요도 없었다. 그들이 무엇을 하고있는 것인지 의식하는 것만으로도 위험할 정도였고 싸버릴 것만 같았으니까.   
  
"네 이런 모습을 모든 사람들이 봤으면 좋겠어," 매그의 말이 알렉의 머릿속에서 의미없이 메아리쳤고, 그는 이제 알렉의 머리를 엉망으로 만들고 있었다. 그는 알렉에게 페이스를 찾도록 허락했다. 알렉은 목구멍까지 사용해서 할 수 있는 한 끝까지 넣으려고, 그를 삼키려고 노력했다. 매그너스는 낮고 길게 신음하며 저를 빼냈으나 여전히 알렉의 등을 당기며, 알렉이 제 허벅지에 대고 헐떡이는 숨을 내뱉도록 했다.  
  
"오늘 아침 브리핑 도중 네가 얼마나 산만했는지 내가 모를 거라고 생각했지?" 알렉이 호흡을 되찾자 매그는 그의 성기를 알렉의 뺨에 문지르며 물었다. "그때도 내 자지 생각했어?"   
  
알렉은 목소리가 나올것 같지 않아 매그의 피부에 대고 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 다시 거리를 힐끔거렸다. 이제 다른 사람들이 있었고, 그는 그들 중 하나가 올려다보는 것을 본 것만 같았다.   
  
그는 매그에게 키스하기 위해 경고도 없이 급박하게 일어섰고, 매그는 그 감정 그대로 알렉에게 키스를 되돌려주었다. 매그의 혀는 알렉의 입 안을 유린했고 그의 손이 알렉의 성기를 감싸자마자 알렉은  _싸버렸다_. 그는 매그의 손을 적시면서 매그의 입술에 대고 낑낑거렸다.  
  
"미안해요, 미안해요, 참을 수가ㅡ" 그는 말하려 했지만 매그는 키스로 그의 입을 막으며 여전히 그의 것을 흔들었다. 알렉은 덜덜 떨었다.  
  
매그는 조심스럽게 바지를 올리고는, 잠그지는 않은 채로 부드럽게 다시 그를 이끌어 실내로 그리고 침실로 들어왔다. 그들은 침대 위로 함께 쓰러졌고 알렉은 매그의 목과 목젖에, 쇄골에 그리고 그가 여전히 입고있는 셔츠에서 노출된 모든부분에 키스의 비를 내렸다. 그는 아래로 내려가 자신의 침으로 젖어있는 매그의 성기를 다시 꺼냈고 그걸 잡고는 빠르고 거칠게 흔들기 시작했다.   
  
매그는 그를 돕기 위해 손을 내린 후 약간 박자를 바꾸었다. 얼마 지나지 않아 그는 알렉의 귀 아래 피부를 자근자근 깨물면서 자신을 조이는 손 위로 거세게 사정했다.   
  
잠시 후 매그는 마법을 사용해 서로를 깨끗이 한 뒤 마침내 옷을 모두 벗었고, 침대에 좀 더 편하게 자리를 잡은 후 담요를 같이 덮었다. 알렉은 그의 남자친구 쪽으로 꼬옥 달라붙어서는 그가 자신의 관자놀이에 내리는 가벼운 키스를 받았다.   
  
"오늘은 말이지, 내가 그럴 거라고 생각했던 거보다는 정말 나은 엔딩이었어," 매그는 그에게 소곤거렸다.  
  
알렉은 살짝 긴장하는 스스로와 스물대며 기어가는 의심을 느꼈다.  
  
"이상하다고...생각하지는 않았어요?" 그는 부드럽게 물었다. 매그의 팔이 그를 꽉 껴안았다.  
  
"네 모든 것이 정말 믿을 수 없을 정도로 야하다고 생각했어, 알렉산더." 매그는 진심을 담아 대답했다. "네가 그렇게 생각할만한 이유를 준 오늘 일에 대해서 너무 미안하게 생각하고 있어."  
  
"당신 잘못도 아닌걸요." 알렉이 그에게 말했다. 그는 더듬지 않고는 이런 것에 대해 잘 얘기하지 못하는 타입이었으나, 매그는 항상 그를 참을성 있게 대해주었다. 그는 자신이 너무 운이 좋다고 생각했다. 알 수 없을 정도로 운이 좋다고.  
  
매그는 동의하지 않는 듯한 콧소리를 냈으나 직설적으로 답하지는 않았고 알렉의 머리를 다정하게 빗어내렸다.   
  
잠시 후 그가 물었다. "이번에는 기분 어땠어?"  
  
"진짜 좋았어요," 알렉이 대답했다. 그는 다시 붉어졌지만, 이러한 것들에 대해 제대로 이야기를 나누지 않는것은 언젠가  곤란한 상황에 처하게 할 수도 있었다. "그렇게 하니까 더 좋았ㅡ음, 우리를 모르는 무작위의 사람들이니까요. 그리고 그들이 보는지 아닌지도 전 모르고. 그건 어..좀 덜 난처하니까요."  
  
매그는 키득였다.  
  
"제이스가 뭐라고 했는지 내가 알고 싶어해야 하는건가?" 매그가 심지어 질문을 끝맺기도 전에 알렉은 제 머리를 절레절레 흔들었다.  
  
"아니요, 절대 그럴 필요 없어요." 그는 재빨리 대답했다.  
  
  
둘 다 잠시동안 조용해졌고 알렉은 자신이 가물가물 잠에 빠져들고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.  
  
"진짜 교훈 하나 배웠죠, 그쵸?" 그는 잠에 취해 매그에게 물었다.  
  
"그게 뭔데, 달링?" 매그가 부드럽게 되물었다.  
  
"그렇게 오랫동안은 날 떠나있지 말아요." 알렉이 말했고, 그는 그것을 명랑하게 말하려고 했으나 스스로의 귀에 그것은 조금 애처로운 듯이 들렸다.  
  
매그는 알렉을 더 가까이 당겨 안았고, 알렉의 눈은 그 주인의 허락 없이도 파닥이면서 감겼다.  
  
"난 널 사랑해, 알렉산더." 매그는 상냥하게 속삭였고, 그날의 모든 상처와 오해는 그 간단한 단어들로 씻은 듯이 사라졌다.  
  
알렉은 여전히 미소를 지은 채로 잠에 들었다.


End file.
